Best Maid
by boshrocks
Summary: Short one-shot at the end of Harry and Ron's wedding. Hermione reflects on her friends and worries about sleeping arrangements. Harry/Ron Ginny/Draco Hermione/Fred


Hermione looked around sleepily. The wedding was winding down and most of the guests had gone home. It occurred to her as she looked around that pretty much all of the guests had gone home. Even the older Weasley's had gone to bed. Only family was left.

Harry and Ron were still on the dancefloor, holding each other close and hardly what you could call dancing anymore. Just swaying really. It was their wedding. Soon it would be time for her to order the pair of them upstairs.

She glanced down at the table. Lying there was the badge the twins had made for her. Best Maid, it said. There had been some concern over what she should be called. If it was Ginny getting married, which it would be soon, she would be Maid of Honour. If it was Harry or Ron marrying someone else she would be one of the Best Man lot. As it was she was neither. It was George who had suggested a blending of the two jobs, and Fred who had then shouted Best Maid as the idea hit him.

Ginny. It wouldn't be long before she would be engaged. She glanced over at where Ginny was sleepily resting her head on Draco's shoulder. As she watched Draco pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and smiled contentedly. An odd pairing but somehow her fire was balanced out by his ice. He wasn't really cold anymore, not to any of them. The war had changed him most of all. He was nice now, making up for all the years he had been a bully.

Hermione frowned a little as a thought hit her. A practical little thought. Her brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip contemplatively.

She was only vaguely aware of the person who had plonked himself down in the chair next to her.

"Hello love."

"Hi Fred." She smiled.

"What are you thinking about? Your hair is practically smoking."

She chuckled drowsily. "Nothing important. Just bedding arrangements for tonight." Mrs Weasley had ordered that the whole family stay at the Burrow for the wedding night and have breakfast together before Harry and Ron went off on their honeymoon.

"How do you mean? You're sleeping in Ginny's room aren't you?"

"Not while Draco's here."

"Come on, they're too tired to do anything tonight."

"But they won't be tomorrow morning. Every other room in the house is taken. I guess I'll just kip on the sofa."

He hesitated, possibly debating in his head the likelihood of her slapping him. "Not while I'm around. You can stay with me. No funny business I promise." Here he grinned a little and the memory of the victory celebrations flashed into her head.

She looked down, blushing a little. "I couldn't stay with you, Fred."

He pouted. "Why not?"

"Oh please don't pout at me."

He pouted a little more. "Come on, you kip at the flat all the time when you stay too late at the bookshop."

"Yes but you have a double bed in the flat."

"Is space your only concern here?"

"Kind of."

"We'll snuggle up. No biggie."

She looked down to hide her blush. "Alright." She said quietly.

He grinned and took her hand, kissing it softly. "You look lovely tonight, by the way."

She chuckled a little. "You old flirt."

He mock saluted and wandered off to wake his twin up. George yawned hugely and bade them all goodnight before heading into the house. Draco said it was about time they retired too and guided the half asleep Ginny into the house as well.

Fred sidled up to Hermione. "How do we get them to go?" he nodded at Harry and Ron, who were oblivious to the world.

"Turn the lights off, that'll do it." she grinned.

He smirked and waved his wand, extinguishing the lights in the marquee, leaving only the kitchen light on. Ron and Harry broke apart, looking around them then glaring at Fred.

"What'd you do that for?" Ron demanded.

"It's three thirty in the morning. Go. To. Bed." Fred ordered, in a passable imitation of Hermione's order.

Chuckling Harry slipped his arm around his husbands waist and led him inside the house.

Hermione stood up and went to stand by Fred at the door. Gently he took her hand and led her inside.

"Come on Best Maid. I normally sleep with a bridesmaid at weddings but you'll have to do."

The next morning Hermione woke feeling Fred's strong arm around her waist. She smiled, liking the feeling. She turned her head to look at him and saw that his face was very close to hers. His nose brushed her cheek and she had to bite her lip to supress the chuckle.

Sleepily he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning love." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back.

He leant forwards and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. She smiled.

George gave a great snore from the next bed and they broke apart suppressing their snorts.

Fred shook his head in mock despair at his twin while Hermione laughed silently. She shifted so she was facing him and stroked his cheek gently. He smiled at the touch and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed back softly.

"Are you two going to stay there all day? Only mum's calling us for breakfast." George said loudly, making them break apart.

George ambled out of the room, muttering something which sounded like "When did that happen?"

Hermione grinned and kissed him again before getting up. He caught her hand before she moved too far away.

"Come to the flat tonight?"

She nodded, smiling shyly.


End file.
